pentaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic of Lorean
"He has the mark! He has the mark!" my parents shout as they recognize the mark of the Pentaforce that was on my forehead when I was born. Chapter 1 Mystic Academy 11 Years Later "Welcome freshmen to the Mystic Academy. I am Grand Master Braam, the head instructor of this magical facility" He is an old man with a short beard wearing silver armor and a purple cloak. "And these are your teachers" He goes down a list of 6 magic users and their specialties that wave as he says their name. The teachers are: Supreme Sorceress Mala (Artillery), Jester the Warlock (Elemental), Chief Lilith (Light), Chief Merif (Darkness), Chief Urder (Plant/Nature), and Chief Stallius (Physical). The ceremony last for about an hour and a half, then they show us to our individual rooms in the dormitory. My room is empty, except for a twin sized bed and a hygiene kit (basket filled with soap/deodorant/cologne). I'm a little nervous and a little excited, but I manage to go to sleep. The next day, we meet in the gym and gather in the bleachers. "Every magic user can only master one form of magic and this week we will find out who fits where and you will stay with that specific teacher until you graduate" Braam explains. Today you will be given a basic fitness and general knowledge test to see where you are right now. We vote on which one we take first and fitness wins. I hope I don't have to do anything extreme. Luckily for me, the test was rather simple: push ups, sit ups, pull ups, mile run. I finish with an average score, nothing to be too proud of. Next is the general knowledge test. They make us spread out and give us a 4 page packet with 20 questions like, "What is the difference between a mermaid and a ichthyocentaur?", "How many arms do hecatoncheires have?" and "How many elements are there?" I make an excellent score on this one and rank 3rd. "We are done for today. Feel free to tour throughout the facility, but be in your dorms by sunset." Braam announces. The other students scatter in various direction, with most of them going to the nature training room with all of the animals and exotic plants. Seeing as though I didn't have any friends, I headed back to my room. On my way there Grand Master Braam stopped me "Lorean, are you enjoying the academy so far?" I jump because he startled me "Yes sir. This place is wonderful" "Great to hear. I saw you leaving alone and thought that something might've been wrong" he states. "Oh. No. Everythings fine, I'm just a loner" "Well I'll leave you be, but if anything does go wrong, be sure to let this old man know" he walks away and I go to my room. I wonder what my specialty will be. I heard my parents call me special. I may get to master more than one, or maybe I won't master any and be kicked out. I decide not to think about it too much and go to bed. I wake up startled as my door is knocked down and there is screaming in the hallways. I stand on my bed and scramble around my room confused. I see a glimpse of something large dash down the hallway followed by more loud booms as other doors are knocked down. "EVERYONE HAS 10 SECONDS TO GET INTO THE HALLWAY!! 1..2..3..4" I scramble to my doorway and peer out. Its the centaur, Chief Stallius causing all the commotion. "TODAY I SEE WHO WILL BE WITH ME UNTIL GRADUATION!!!" he shouts. "EVERYONE HAS 2 MINUTES TO GET TO THE OUTSIDE FIELD" Stallius takes off and we rush after him, but he is too fast to keep up with. We burst outside and gather on the field. "Physical magic is a form of magic that alters your physical characteristics: Strength, Speed, Attractiveness, Agility, Senses, Flexibility, Stamina, Endurance, etc." he begins. I'm not paying that much attention to what he's saying because I'm still sleepy. He holds out his hand and everyone forms a line and walks underneath it. When some of them walk under, a red light glows from their body and he makes them separate from the rest of us. When I walk under, my body glows for a brief moment, then dissipates. "Go with the ones that aren't shining. Your light didn't stick" he grunts. After 30 mins, everyone has been scanned and he tells us that everyone that isn't glowing can leave. They make their way back to the dorms, but I'm interested to see what he does, so I stay. Besides, I can't get back to sleep anyways. I watch from a bench and listen as he explains the principles and techniques of physical magic, while he makes them work out. Out of fear that he will draft me, I sneak back to my room. I do a few push ups off of impulse, and my body glows red. I am about to rush back outside and show him, but I decide against it and workout in my room. I wake up. I must've fallen asleep while working out. On the edge of my bed there is a small sheet of blue paper with a drama mask stamped on it. I pick it up and it shocks me, then bursts into flames. "Here we go again." I groan. I remember seeing the word auditorium on the paper before it burst into flames, so I make my way to the auditorium. On my way, I hear some of my classmates complaining about the shock and it makes me laugh. When we get to the auditorium, the entire room is dark and just when we were about to leave and go back to our rooms, the stage lights turn on and there is a silhouette of a Jester at the center of the stage. The silhouette leaps backward and does a back flip, twirls and points at the door "Come on in and have a seat" the figure who is obviously Jester the Warlock shouts joyfully. "For once, I will cut the theatrics."He stretches out his hand and twinkles his fingers toward us. Some people begin to glow white, and just like the Physical magic activation, I glow, then it dissipates. I'm getting a little annoyed at this point. "All of you stars will be working with me. Magic flows from creativity. The Elements are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Metal, and Wood. In order to use it you must utilize your imagination. As the week goes by, the same thing happens to me at every activation and it pisses me off, so after the Artillery activation, I stormed back to my room. Grand Master Braam sees me in the hallway and stops me "Ok now this time there is definitely something wrong" I was going to ignore him and keep walking, but I could tell he was actually concerned, so I told him everything. "So it happened every time?" he asked. "Yes" I answered. He thinks to himself and a serious look comes over his face and he stretches out his hand "Walk under My hand" "Here we go again" I groan as I walk under. This time my body glows many different colors and alternates, then dissipates. "See, it doesn't stick"I exclaim. "Try to use some magic" he instructs. I hold up my hand and create a fireball. "Try something different" I stomp my foot and leave a deep footprint. "One more time" I point at the ground and a beam of light comes through the window and makes a scorch mark. "Come with me" he says sternly. I follow him through the hallways to his office. Am I in trouble? "Have a seat" he orders. He sits down behind his desk and pulls out a small booklet. "Do you know what the Pentaforce is?" he asks eagerly. "I heard my parents say something about it when I was younger, but I don't know what it is." "A century ago, there was a race of creatures called the Encrypted, and a group of them with the gift of prophecy foretold that there was going to be a man that would appear who would Unify the many nations of the world. This man would possess the abilities of all of the magic specialties and the abilities of the 5 main species." He explains. "Does it say anything about being born with a glowing circle on your forehead" I ask out of interest. "He will be born with it and it will return when he his crowned" Braam finishes. "Am I.." I start, but he interrupts. "Don't speak anything of it. Some will praise you, others will want to weaponize you, the rest will want you dead." "Thank you Grand Master" I leave from his office and head back to my room. I cut through the field and see a purple-ish green glow coming out of a window. My curiosity got the better of me and I peered through. Supreme Sorceress Mala had Chief Merif tied to a chair. He was struggling, but to no avail. She was stirring a pot of whatever was creating the light. She pulls a large spoon out of the pot and pours it on his head. He protests, then becomes still. I gasp "What the..". She looks directly at me and I take off running. She teleports in front of me and grabs me by the shirt. "I don't care whatever you think you saw, but you will stay silent, YOU UNDERSTAND!!" "LET ME GO YOU CRAZY WITCH" I shout as I kick her in the chest, making her drop me. I try to run away, but she fires a Punish Ball at me. It lands under me and explodes, sending me flying into the sky and through a cloud, knocking me out completely as I hit something solid. Chapter 2 Sky World 1 Month Later I wake up in a hospital room on a bed, with a mask over my face. The room is relatively quiet. I can hear light chatter and a strange humming sound. I sit up in my bed and look around. The room is decorated with feathers and swan statues. I remember getting blown up by Mala's punish ball after catching her do something weird to the goblin chief. I remember going up, but I don't remember falling down. Where am I? Just as I wondered, I heard footsteps approaching and then a large humanoid bird man walked into my room carrying a clipboard. I shrieked out of true terror. I had never seen anything like that before in my life. What is that thing? It looked mildly offended as it spoke "Calm down there buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you, just wanted to see how well you had gotten." "What are you talking about? Who are you, where am I, and why am i here?" "You're currently in the infirmary of North Cupernia. You crashed into the side of a tax firm about a month ago, and we've been nursing you back to health ever since." he explained. "But who and what are you?" "I am Dr. Pen a birdman, specifically of the penguin breed." he sighs. " "Thanks, but how do I get home?" "You are currently on the highest division of Cupernia. Unless you have strong wings, you're not getting back down alive." he stated. I look up in disbelief. "So I have to live here forever"I sigh. "Well since you're an immigrant, you get to have a meeting with the leader of this nation, Chief Condure." I stay at the hospital for a few days as they set up a meeting with the leader. When the day comes I get dressed in my new clothes (grey feather vest and brown feather pants) and get escorted to my meeting by a royal ambassador, Commissioner Drycro (roadrunner). As we approach the palace, I can marvel at the structure. The palace is made of what looks like limestone and has a large carpet of peacock feathers leading into the throne room. There are soldiers surrounding it and lining the inside. The sun is shining from behind it giving off a glorious appearance. The commissioner walks me into the throne room and bows down. Not wanting to upset the dictator, I bow too. "Rise" he commands and we both get up quickly. I examine his appearance. He is extremely tall, wearing a black raven feather vest, a gladiator kilt and black tattoos on his biceps. He speaks with a deep, powerful voice "So you were launched into my territory from Mortoon, by a witch. I find your testimony interesting, so I will allow you to live here. We will provide you a home and drop off resources weekly" I nod my head to show understanding. "Come forth" he commands sharply. It startles me, but I don't show it too much as I walk towards him. He makes me stop at the steps of his throne and he rises up and takes a few steps toward me. He spreads his wings and places his hand on my head. I feel a hard pull on my back as black wings grow from my back. The guards and the commissioner gasp in shock. "Silence. Not one word about this" The guards fix their posture and the commissioner bows. "Come with me" he order. I follow him to a room, hidden behind his throne. I knew who and what you were the moment you arrived. The prophecy of the encrypted says that the Pentaforce would crash through the clouds after an encounter with a witch. I offer my protection as long as you are in Cupernia." "So is there any way for you to help me stop the witch?" I ask confidently. "That is beyond my power", my smile fades and I look at him in confusion "Political barriers forbid interference of internal issues from external forces" He explains. "You will stay here for a few years, then you will go to West Cupernia to study in combat and survival. You will need it to fulfill your destiny. " I accept it, because at this point there's no running from it. So I live in North Cupernia for 4 years and do as much studying as I can to learn about what exactly the Pentaforce is. I also continue to train my magic to perfect my skills. Chief Condure sends a message, telling me that my time is up. I gather my things and am escorted to West Cupernia by another commssioner, Raiku (Hawk Winged Man). He brings me directly to the Western Chief, Falconius. His Temple is almost identical to Chief Condure's except for the large metal cage that goes around the perimeter and the feathers that lead to the throne room are red. He escorts me into the throne room and we bow. He orders for us to rise and we do. "I have already spoken with my Northern counterpart and I have agreed to train you. Do not expect this to be easy because you are the Pentaforce." he informs. I get settled into what seems like a military barrack and I get introduced to the leader of the Cupernian Army, General Raptor (Vulture Birdman). It feels weird being trained by another species. It feels awkward knowing that just a few years ago, I was getting upset over not mastering magic. I wonder what is happening down there. Because of some agreement, Conqueror's Pact, all communications are cut off to the other nations. My first day is exhausting. General Raptor forces us to fly around the enclosure at full speed all day, with few breaks. My wings are sore. We do that every day for a month, each time he adds more obstacles. One day it's pillars, the next day it's darts, another he launches boulders at us, all while we are travelling at full speed and usually starving. I decide to incorporate physical magic into my wings to boost my speed and power. For the next three months we work on marksmanship. He teaches us to use our feathers as projectiles and to aim and fire with precision and accuracy. We start off hitting still targets as he increases the distance, then he incorporates moving targets. By the end of that series we are hitting moving targets as we fly at full speed, while he is firing feather projectiles at us. For the next 6 months we train in hand to hand combat. He makes us fight with one wing, no wings, and other unique torture. Among the others I am ranked 18th out of 694. We continue doing other workouts and undergoing training regiments that improve our battle instincts for another 12 months. General Raptor gives us 2 months to our selves. I spend my time studying and learning how to incorporate other magic into my wings and feather projectiles. When our break is up, the general makes us fight each other on a small platform, suspended over the water, and we can use all that we've learned. "Today we separate the weak from the strong" the general announces mockingly. He calls us fighters in 1 v 1 battles. When they fall, he doesn't send anyone after them. Now its my turn and he put me up against the soldier that's ranked 4th, a raven winged man named Rozhu. I land on the platform and my battle with Rozhu begins. He throws a punch and I flip over him and blast him in the back with feather projectiles. He spins around and smashes me in the jaw with a club. I fly around the zone while firing more projectiles. He dodges most of them, but still gets hit a few times. He charges at me and I dive kick him making him slide backwards almost off the platform. He fires projectiles at me and tags me in my left wing, then whacks me on the top of my head with his club. I crash downward and land hard. I Stagger upward and uppercut him while using physical magic to enhance my strength. He flips backwards and tumbles to a stop. I charge at him, but he flaps his wings and slows me down with a powerful gust of wind. He charges at me and puts me in a bear hug, breaking my wings, then he throws me off the side of the platform. I just lost. Chapter 3 Sea Kingdoms I stare at the platform as I careen towards the ocean. I refuse to die right now. Thinking quickly, I manipulate the water to blast upward and break my fall. My wings are broken, so I can't fly back and I don't know where I am in the ocean to swim to land. I turn my head to see a person pop out of the water and pull a dead soldier down under. I see this a few times and begin to panic. I hold my breath as a mermaid drags me under. We go deep under the water and I see bright lights shining from inside a dome. The mermaid isn't paying any attention to me. I am running out of breath and begin to panic, but I'm too weak to move. I can't do this anymore. My mouth opens as my body forces me to attempt to breathe and to my surprise, I can. There is probably some part of the prophecy about the Pentaforce being able to breathe underwater. The mermaid drags me to their civilization accompanied by other mermaids doing the same thing. "I'm getting tired of them dumping their dead bodies into the water" I hear one of them complain, but I didn't see any of them move their lips. Maybe they are telepathic. We enter the borders and they pile us into a room full of other dead bodies. Gross. The walls start to get closer and I realize that the walls are closing in. I think fast and manipulate the water to move my body towards the door. It's locked. I release a small explosion of fire water and lightning and blow the door down and jet through. A gang of mermaids seize me and bring me to the king's throne room. The king snapped his fingers and the room clears of water. "How did you get here and how are you still alive?" he questions. I groan, unable to actually speak. He snaps his fingers again and a mermaid rushes over to me and injects me with a green liquid in a needle. I feel heat pulse through my body and I'm healed completely. "Now answer me. Who are you? How did you get here? And how are you still alive?" he asks with a stern voice. I spread my wings "I am Lorean, the Pentaforce." I announce boldly. The king looks at me with shock "He will be carried by the inhabitants and accompanied by an explosion" he recites. "I am King Atlas the High King of Aquaeous. You are lucky to have descended into my territory instead of my counterpart, King Trench's. I want the Pentaforce to fulfill his destiny and unite the nations, but he thinks that you are too dangerous and should be killed if found. Come here." I am use to this process already, so I fly over to him and he places his hand on my head and my legs transform into a fish tail. I get excited, but then concerned as I realize that without my legs, I won't be able to function outside of the water. "Is there any way to.."he cuts me off "You can swap between your legs and mermaid tail at will." he reassures. I test it out and change between them a few times. I would send you to train under King Trench and the ichthyocentaurs, but I don't trust him with you, so you will be trained by mermaids in marine combat. I agree and he gets me a private room and sends me to train with his army. I live and train with them for 5 years, and due to the water pressure, my skin becomes extremely durable. Chapter 4 Burn The Witch I figure out the location of Mortoon and head there. I didn't forget about that witch. There's no telling what she has done. I swim to Mortoon like a motor boat, then fly like a jet. The Magic Council is having a meeting before graduation. I'm just in time. I burst through the doors "Supreme Sorceress Mala is evil" They stop and look at me. "Lorean, where have you been?" GM Braam asks. "SS Mala launched me to North Cupernia, after I caught her pouring a glowing green/purple liquid on Chief Merif's head, while he was tied up." I announce. They look at Mala. "Is this true?" Braam questions sternly. "Of course not. It is not good to make up stories. Sometime they hurt people." she lies sinisterly. "Cut the crap Mala" I shout as I approach. "She's lying" Chief Lilith shouts with his eyes glowing white. The members stand up and face her. Mala eases her way over to Merif and waves her hand creating pink dust. When the dust clears they are gone. "This is not good. We have to find her." Braam expresses. I see a pink puff of smoke about 40 ft away from the meeting hall. "There over there" I point to the smoke. The council and I make our way outside and hunt her down. We see her heading toward the field and we corner her and the goblin. "Give it up sorceress, we have you out numbered" Stallius orders. "I don't take orders from cattle" she scoffs. Merif releases an explosion of dark energy, that knocks us back. Mala floats into the sky and begins firing darts of compressed magic at us. She creates a long blade out of magic and goes after Braam. He dodges and retaliates with a swarm of bees made of magic. She creates a force field and pushes it outward, pushing him back. He slaps the ground with his hands, flips and sends a razor sharp pillar of mud at her. It grazes her. Jester starts knocking her back and forth with the wind, then sends a blast of lightning at her with a roundhouse kick. He creates a shield just in time to block the lightning, but it breaks the shield. Mala creates a helmet out of magic and throws it on top of Chief Urder's head, turning him against us. Urder sends out branches in every direction, stabbing me in the stomach and slicing stallius across the torso. Stallius roars and charges at Urder at full power. Stallius and Urder clash sending dust and branches flying everywhere. Lilith and Merif are trading blows. Merif charges at Lilith and he gets kicked in the face. Lilith throws a ball of light at the back of his head. Merif turns around and punches Lilith in the jaw, knocking out a tooth and sending him tumbling. Lilith staggers up and creates a lance out of light and dashes at Merif full speed. Stallius is pushing Urder through walls and obstacles on the field. Urder summons roots under his feet to keep him from moving, then tree punches him in the chest. Stallius tanks through it and begins to pummel Urder. Urder swings his arms back and forms long whips of vine and bark and slashes Stallius across the face. I tackle Mala and hold her up in the air. She struggles, but can't get free. I throw her downward and fire feather projectiles at her as she descends. Braam creates a wrecking ball and knocks her into a tree. She stands up slowly, pissed off, and begins hurling Punish Balls at us. Jester dodges them easily, but one of them hits Braam in the chest, shattering his breastplate and knocking him out. Jester blasts her with a Water Hose, Flame Dances toward her, then Crazy Shocks her into the side of a building. She continues to fire Punish Balls. One of them hits Lilith and Merif, another careens toward Stallius, but he catches it. She detonates it and it explodes, sending him flying over a building. Jester and I charge at her. We can see the desperation in her eyes, then she smiles. Above them is a giant Punish Ball, the size of a building and she releases it to fall. I don't have anything to counter it. Lilith, Merif, Urder, and Stallius all charge toward it, but to no avail. Jester uses his E-Bomb technique catching everyone off guard and sends everyone flying back. Jester lands safely, but everyone is knocked out. I witness their bodies sprawl in every direction as I am sent flying backwards. I hit the ground hard and fall unconscious. A drone picks me up and brings me to a nearby civilization Chapter 5 Mindset A month later I wake up suspended in a glass tube, filled with a strange liquid. There is a mask on my face connected to a tube. I reach up to pull it off and see that my body is cybernetic. My wings are still the same, but everything but my head is robotic. I look around, trying to see outside of the tube, but the liquid is too murky. I hear a steady beeping noise coming from somewhere outside of the tube. "My masterpiece has awakened at last" a loud robotic voice announced. "As with most lesser life forms, you will like to know where you are, who I am, and things of the sort. Am I correct?" I try to speak, but the mask is limiting me. "Allow me to fix that" he says. The water clears up and I can see through the tube. "Water should make you feel comfortable, Pentaforce." I look around trying to find the source of the voice. "I am Brain the cybernetic warlord, sent to conquer this world, but the other nations have kept me at bay, but with you on my side, this whole world would be min.. I mean ours. So, agree to join me and you can share in the profit. Refuse and I will have to dispose of you." The mask releases from my face. "I don't make deals with people I can't see." I shout. "I am the large brain in the glass tube across from you" I look in both shock and disgust. "Sorry, Brain, I don't trust this agreement, so I will be making my way out of here. " I hit the glass, but it doesn't even crack. "That glass is virtually indestructible, no amount of force can break it" I place my hand on the glass and turn it into sand, and make my escape. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! I WON'T LET YOU!" Brain screams. I burst through the wall and head outside. Out in the distance I can see the Mystic Academy. I sprint towards it. I hear a loud explosion behind me and turn to see that a giant mech is crashing through the roof. It must be Brain. He lands about 10 ft from me and presses a button on his arm. Six large missiles launch from his HQ and aim at the Nations' headquarters. I see one of them strike the meeting room of the Magic Council and gasp out of horror. I then see as the members of the Magic Council spring out from the main building of the Mystic Academy followed by an army of witches and wizards (not students). I see Jester the Warlock perform some dance that causes the earth to shake, then a giant erupts from the ground. An army of robots charge out of Brain's HQ. The 3 Chiefs of Cupernia charge full speed towards my location, riding on a phoenix, followed by their army of winged men and bird men. The Sea Kings charge onto the land on the back of the Kraken with an army of ichthyocentaurs and mermaids. I take in the sight. Brain launches rockets from his mech at everyone. The Sky Chiefs leap off of the Phoenix and land on the Earth. The magicians arrive. The Sea warriors arrive. And here I am in the middle of it. "Atlas I told you that da** Pentaforce should've been put down on sight, now look at this mess. " King Trench is shouting. Atlas looks at me with regret. The armies gather and stare each other down. "Why is Brain even out?" Lilith asks. "I declined his offer " I answer. "So it is your fault" Chief Condure expresses. "Kill him and Brain" King Trench shouts. "CHARGE!" the leaders shout at once and all hell breaks loose. Chapter 6 The Encrypted Return I am surrounded by enemies and former allies. I can't defeat all of them, I love them, but I'm not gonna let them kill me. Brain fires a continuous plasma blast across the field, taking out many warriors. An orc pops out of the ground beneath him and he stomps on it and releases fire from his heals. Chief Eguale tackles him and electrocutes him. King Trench and Chief Urder are locked in muddy combat. From nowhere a ball of fire buzzes just over my head. I can't stay here. I take off east. Hopefully I can find somewhere to hide. As I'm flying I see an island that I've never seen on any map before, in all my studying. There is a small group of winged men and mermaids following behind me. I dive for the Island and hide inside of a small cave. I see the winged men fly past me. I close off the entrance of the cave by manipulating the earth, and create a flame in my hand to see. I notice a small light shining on the other end of the cave. I go over to it and try to peer through. I can see movement, but I can't tell what's there. Suddenly, the earth gives out beneath me and I fall through. I land hard, but not hard enough to knock me out. I look around at the people: werewolves, snake people, humanoids with no faces, humans with sharp fangs, humans with scales and wings. The cavern is large enough to fit a community, but small enough to be undetectable. The population is rather large having around 11,000 occupants. There is a throne room at the far end of the cave with 5 thrones with 5 different people on them. The inhabitants are looking at me with disgust. Some parents turn their children's head and quickly rush them into their homes. "Lorean come here" a voice says from the direction of the thrones. "Here we go again" I say to myself as I make myself toward them. Before I can say anything, they begin to introduce themselves: Sil (Naga), Bass (Vampire), Ban (Slenderman), Shakol (Dragon), Tomb(Werewolf). "And how do you know me?" I ask. "We are the Prophetic Council" I remember reading about them as I was studying. "You only have 4/5 pieces of your puzzle. We are the key to your missing organ" Sil says softly. "Come closer" I step closer and all 5 of them stand. They crowd around me and place their hands on my head. I feel a wave of energy wash over me and I feel my teeth change. They give me a brief break down of my abilities and I test them out. "I'm way more powerful than I was, but the rest of the world is trying to kill me. I can't fight alone" I explain. "We will assist you" Sil reassures. We go outside of the cave and head out for Mortoon. The wingedmen from before charge in quickly and I prepare to fight, but before I can, Ban skewers them with his tendrils. "Wow" I say in awe. The Kraken is waiting just off the coast of Mortoon. It spots me and charges. Under instinct, I charge at it and kick it in the jaw, sending it flying out of the water and onto the land. The Kraken tumbles over the battle field killing many. It raises up and begins to attack the giant, who is also fighting the phoenix. We land and I fight my way to the center of the battle field. Bass knocks out 50 fighters. Shakol eliminates 90 flying fighters. Tomb is charging through the mass swinging his hammer. Ban is skewering warriors that get too close to him. Sil is charging through and constricting foes to death. I watch as Chief Condure and King Trench land the finishing blow on Brain, causing him to blow up. I fly up as high as I can, then crash down to the ground causing the earth to ripple and wave, knocking many to the ground and several flying. I create a pillar beneath me an raise myself up. The Prophetic council stands in front of me. The leaders charge toward us, but stop once they recognize the Prophetic Council. "They haven't been seen in over a century" Chief Eguale states. "I thought they were all dead" Chief Stallius says. "The Pentaforce is complete, and is more powerful than any of us combined." Shakol announces. A glowing ring appears on my forehead. Everyone stares at me in awe. I see 5 large golden stars appear out of nowhere and circle me. They shrink as they pick up speed and rest on my hairline. A golden band connects them. "The Unifier is here" Bass shouts dramatically. The Prophetic Council bows before me, followed by the other leaders, then the armies. Epilogue I now sit atop a golden throne with a Quindent in my hand. My palace is in the center of Mortoon and shortly after I took office, I pulled N/W/E Cupernia and H/L Aquaeous to almost the same level as Mortoon. Ever since I fulfilled my destiny there hasn't been an issue. I hear screaming. I rise from my throne and look outside. A fleet of space ships are flying through my territory while raining down lasers onto my people. Without hesitation, I leap into the sky and head out after it. I gotta know who is behind this. Category:Story